The Last Stand
by xSaserx
Summary: My first story, A bit of percabeth later on, Enjoy and gimme reviews!
1. The beginning

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

I couldn't believe what she had done. I was so close from killing Luke if Annabeth hadn't got in my way. I just couldn't believe what she done. I could never forgive her.

"_Please Percy talk to me!" _She yelled as tears rolled down her face.

Annoying her, I walked to cabin 3 and slammed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and stuck my head in the pillow. My best friend.. Betrayed me..

I would never forgive her no matter what. The door started to knock.

"_P-Percy please! Let me in! I'm s-sorry!" _She cried.

I just lied there in my bunk listening to her as she begged. She makes me so mad whenever I'm near her now. Filled with anger I yelled at her.

"_Traitor_!" I shouted.

Then I heard her sniffling and I knew she was finally gone. Tomorrow was capture the flag and if I was leader I knew what cabin I wasn't picking.

The day seemed pretty normal besides the fact whenever I look at Annabeth she will have a sad look in her eyes and just make me madder.

Finally its was time to for lunch, we gave half of are food to the gods and we began to eat. I sat there alone at my own table not in the mood to eat. Finally Chiron spoke, "_It is time for capture the flag. Time to pick team captains! Clarisse will be the red teams captain! Percy will be the blue teams captain! Choose your cabins_!" We choose cabins and I annoyed Athena's cabin and they ended up on Clarisse's team.

We headed off to the forest where we got some gear and got ready. I was going to capture the flag and everyone else would stay guard to protect are flag.

We got in our positions. "_Ready? Set, GO!"_ I zoomed with some comrades running into a few of our opponents, I uncapped Reptide and we fought. I used an near by pond and splashed a bundle of water at one of the Athena's daughters. I looked in the gray eyes and it reminded me of Annabeth and how mad she makes me.. I sent more water at the girl nearly drowning her, then I ran towards the flag while my companions were busy holding them off. I could see there flag on top of the hill guarded by only one person. The girls blonde hair shined in the light. It was no other than Annabeth. When she saw me she just stood there staring at me as I climbed the hill and grabbed the flag.

"_Per-" _I cut her off and pushed her off the hill. I was glad to let go of all that anger, without looking back I ran with the flag back to my base with a great victory.

"_I see we have a winning team!" _I heard Chiron say. Everyone cheered besides the other team. As everyone chanted for me, I walked back to my cabin feeling somewhat sad and mad at the same time. When I laid down in my bunk I fell asleep almost immediately.

But that night, the nightmare came..

I was standing in the darkness unable to move, then I heard a familiar voice.

"_The girl was an fool to save my life.." said the voice._

"_Yes Luke, we might be able to use her against him.." said another voice._

"_Soon.. Master you will be free from your prison and you can get your revenge on these pathetic gods.."_

"_Luke, it will be time before I am free.. Your doing well, my young servant.."_

"_Thank you.. My lord.."_

"_Head out to the sea of monsters.. Find my Staff.. It had powers that even the gods would fear.. Retrieve it and it should be enough to bring back all my pieces.. Do not fail me.."_

"_I wont.. My lord.." _

"_If you fail to do so.. I will promise you a painful death.." _

"_Now my warriors come forth and aid my servant.."_

With that, I opened my eyes wishing the dream wasn't over and I could learn more.

I had to stop him.. I would think of what to do, but for now I had other things to worry about.

As I got dressed and got ready for breakfast on my way there, I noticed Annabeth and some girls yelling at her.. I stopped and listened.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" one of the girls said in a mad voice.

"I.." Annabeth began to say, when some of the girls were pushing her backwards.

Some of them started to taunt her, and laugh. Soon I saw that her eyes got red and she began to cry running threw a gab threw them and to her cabin.

Then the group notice me and some smirked and walked towards breakfast.

I was pretty stupid doing this, I ran to Athena's cabin and knocked. I could here Annabeth crying inside. I knocked again and shouted, "Hello?"

The door flung open and Annabeth hugged me. What the.. I thought, Even known I'm mad at her and everything she decides to hug me? She pulled away and stared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked softly staring at her feet.

"I came to apologize." I said to her. I had no idea what I was saying..

She started to hug me again nearly making me fall backwards.

"Sea-weed brain!" she said.

I started to blush. This was a very odd moment.. "Friends?" she said.

"Friends." I replied back.

Then the cabin began to shack we both pulled away and turned to face outside.

There stood a furry bull type beast with horns..

Both me and Annabeth jumped outside where the minotaur stood. I reached into my pocket and took out Reptide.

"Annabeth go check on the golden fleece!" I called to her. She nodded her head and burst into a full run for the tree.

People were just running or standing there in confusion. I guess they think because I am son of Poseidon, I can take care of stuff for them, which is a reason it stinks to be a son of the big three. I got in a battling stance and the minotaur charged forward towards me with its two horns ready to stab threw my body. I quickly jumped to the side. Before it could turn back around I was running to the lake with it chasing after me. I stop at the edge of the lake, hoping it was pretty stupid. It charged at me and I jumped to the side, but I guess it wasn't that stupid because it stopped before it hit the lake and turned to face me. It was getting ready to charge. There was no way, I could dodge it. So I tried to focus on the water. I opened my eyes and a huge wave knocked the minotaur on the ground. The minotaur growled in pain. I started to run to where two or three huge column were. This was my only option I thought. The minotaur turned to be and was in a full charge, I leaped over his head in surprise. Its horns banged right threw an column and were stuck. It yelped in agony and pain. The column must be very old because then it cracked and tumbled right on top of the minotaur crushing it to bits. Then the minotaur turned into dust. People stared in amazement. I couldn't believe that nobody helped me though.

Then I noticed Annabeth running back down the hill towards me. I fell to the ground out of breath.

"That's strange.. The golden fleece is still there!" she called out to me. Then she was just a few feet away from me and she got on her knees.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just tired.." I said. Its still odd how she can forgive me even after I been so mean and bossy to her..

Finally Chiron and Mr. D appeared.

They stared at the minotaur.

"I say we make the boy pay for that column!" Mr. D said.

"Quite, If it wasn't for the boy, somebody could have been hurt." said Chiron.

**_WANT MORE? REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!_**


	2. The Oracle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

Ok, To me im not that good of writer, I will try to make this story better so yea..

Wish me luck and thank you for reviewing!

Chapter two 

Next thing you know, I was offered a quest..

"These dreams are serious!" Chiron said to me. I could tell by his eyes that I was either in huge trouble or he was doing it for dramatic effect. Either way I didn't care.

"But how did the minotaur get in?" I asked.

"We think it was another one of Krono's spies inside our camp. We will try to get to the bottom of it. For you, go up stairs and talk to the oracle." Chiron said.

I started heading up the stairs counting each step on the way up to the attic. I made sure I had Reptide in my pocket. My face started heating up. The oracle would always creep me out, and if the words are really that bad, I might even decide to jump out the window.

I pulled the knob I pushed the door open steadily. It smelled like animal dung..

I looked around the room and saw many objects other campers left here. Some ones tooth brush, a pink scarf, few photos and an jar of fingernails..

The hairs on my back went straight up.

I swung my head away to the coffin where the oracle was. The oracle was a old mummy

With one eye showing and its mouth hanging wide open. "What is my faith?" Greenish smoke started to make its way out of its mouth and around the room. In front of me a picture of my mom sitting at the table talking to Paul appeared. My mother begun to speak in the oracles voice.

"_You will lose someone very close to you.."_

I started to already think about jumping out the window. I was going to lose some one close.. Then Paul's voice began to speak..

"_You will succeed in your quest, but fail_."

Ok, that sentence made no since at all. How could I succeed and fail? Then I heard the oracle began to speak again.

"_You will be betrayed once more_.."

Ok, I couldn't take it anymore! I took a old card board box that was on the floor right beside me and started slapping the oracle with it which wasn't a very bright move.

The oracle was about to say one more thing. When the smoke started to vanish,

And she started to scream in a dreadful sound.

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU SHALL BE CURSED, LET THE GODS VANQUISH YOU!!!"** with that I hurried out the door and slammed it behind me. Then the oddest thing happened.. The door knob started to twist. I was guessing that it got up from the tomb and was getting out to vaporize me or something, I hurried and locked the door and I could hear her banging against it. "_**YOU SHALL BE CURSED!!! YOU PATHETIC IMPACEL!!!" **_I started to run down the steps before I tripped and tumbled to the bottom.

Was I really cursed, I thought? I convinced myself I wasn't and I walked into the entrance room, where sat Chiron.

"Well?" he said.

"I.. Uhh.." I began to say.

"Tell me." he asked. I began telling him what the oracle said besides the part of slapping it and making it berserk..

"Exactly what I thought the oracle would say.." he said to me. " You must leave immediately in the morning. Tonight during our meal we will find you some comrades. Now, its about time that you left."

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I stood up I remembered something. "Oh, you might want to keep the attics door locked for a couple of days.." I could see that he was confused. But before he could reply I was out the door where I met Annabeth waiting for me. I told her all about the oracle and the quest, on how I had to go to the sea of monster and stop Luke. As we started to walk towards the lake, I thought I saw a glyphs of some one threw the big houses attic window. All I could think about was what the oracle said. I hadn't told Annabeth yet. What if she was the one in the prophecy?

**Ok I hoped you liked it.. Its still not as great and is pretty short. :D**

**Send me reviews and wait for the next chapter! **


End file.
